


sugar and spice

by feyluke



Series: 5sos shadowhunter au [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feminization, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Nail Polish, Shadowhunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael throws a party and luke paints ashton's nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to [this piece](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/post/90177755552/feyluke-headcanon-luke-is-really-into-mundie) by cay

michael lives in a modest first floor apartment that is currently sporting a medicore 70’s aesthetic. last week it was neon and fluorescent lighting. it’s silly, but the shag rug makes luke uncomfortable - which is unfortunate, since it’s the decade that michael channels most often.

when he and ashton arrive around midnight, it’s clear with one look at cal, who’s arm wrestling a warlock, that cal has somehow has already made friends with everyone in the room. michael is nowhere to be found. ashton squeezes luke’s shoulder and directs them to the bright orange couch with a blue lava lamp on a tv tray next to it. he wraps an arm around luke’s shoulders and luke feels a little better.

by 3 most of michael’s friends have left. joe, a green-skinned faerie (“mundie mom,” he had winked at them), plants a wet kiss on everyone’s forehead before leaving, and then it’s just michael, calum, ashton, and luke. they’re all well into the beer.

cal has passed from his constant-face-splitting-grin phase of drinking to serious and contemplative. he looks up from the floor where he has been studying the tile pattern, and says, “you know what’s so punk rock? when billie joe wears nail polish.”

the other three, who are still full of easy laughter and incredulity, look at each other and start laughing.

calum sets his jaw and leans forward. “no, man, it’s so girly, and he’s a dude, and he just doesn’t care. it’s so punk rock. he’s so punk.”

luke can feel his face break into that embarrassing full-face laugh and he falls over to lean against ashton’s side. michael looks at his fingernails, painted a dark plum, and waves them around in calum’s face, asking how punk rock he is.

luke stops laughing and sort of stays pressed against ashton’s side. he’s warm. his gaze sort of naturally lands on ashton’s hands and he feels an idea fuzzily forming. he keeps looking at ashton’s hands, letting the idea form itself. Ashton’s laughter has stopped by now, and his chest resumes a more steady rise and fall. in his peripheral, luke sees calum pushing michael off him, and he sits up straight.

“you should paint your nails,” he says, poking ashton in the shoulder.

“because i’m soo punk rock?” ashton asks, rubbing his shoulder and rolling his eyes.

“because it would look nice,” luke says, ending the joke.

ashton moves over a bit and frowns. “isn’t that a little…” he trails off, biting his lip. “uhm. i mean. yeah. yeah alright.”

michael is a highly efficient person and snaps his fingers, conjuring a bottle of sparkly black nail polish before either luke or ashton can change their mind. a bit of sparkle for just a bit of extra girliness to make ashton uncomfortable again.

they’re all watching ashton with anticipation as he begins to apply the nail polish. carefully, meticulously…very sloppily, very drunkenly. luke giggles with calum and mikey when ashton misses his nail, but his vision narrows quite entirely when ashton decides to lick the excess nail polish off the side of his thumb.

ashton struggles a little with coating his index finger evenly and luke finds himself asking, “can i?”

he doesn’t see the way ashton bites his bottom lip and grins, oh no, and takes over.

luke’s on the sober side of drunk now and pulls his lip between his teeth, concentrating on making each nail look perfect. he can feel ashton’s gaze, hot and steady, and ignores it. when he’s done each hand, he blows on the nails to help them dry. ashton giggles each time and when luke catches his eyes, luke’s breath stutters with the effort of keeping a straight face.

“i like these,” luke drawls when he’s finished, and okay, maybe he’s not as close to sober as he thought.

but even if he was, he really would still like the way the black looks against ashton’s tanned skin. it’s somehow extremely intimate to know that ashton’s nails have never looked like this, and that luke is the reason they sparkle in the light – that luke made them this way.

ashton’s hands are rough, callused with years of work. dressed in proper shadowhunter gear, his blackened nails would match perfectly. that’s the joy of all-black hunting gear, luke muses. everything matches with it. an image of michael’s various shades of polish flashes in luke’s mind, and he decides he definitely needs to talk with michael later. or maybe calum’s sister.

“i really like them,” luke says a little later, pulling out of a kiss to watch his thumb pressing softly onto the top of a nail a few minutes later to test its dryness.

“mmm,” ashton hums, threading a hand through luke’s hair. luke wishes he could see the black against his hair.

and then, after running his thumb over each nail of ashton’s free hand to feel the smooth coat of polish, luke brings ash’s hand to his mouth, sucking in the pinky. he bites near the nail bed, ruining the recent nail job, but it feels right in the moment, especially when ashton inhales quickly.

they make eye contact again, ashton smiling and exhaling on a surprised laugh. luke changes his attention to the index and middle finger, treating them the way he would if he had ashton’s dick hard and in his mouth. he’s surprised with how much he likes it, how quickly this has escalated. but his movements are slow and languid, not really wanting to go anywhere else.

“um,” ashon says, tightening his grip in luke’s hair. he tugs slightly downwards and luke almost goes with it, but he places his hands on ashton’s hips, grips tightly.

“i uh…” luke looks down, at the couch, at the rug, at _anything_ else, “i want these in me.”

ashton’s hands are already on luke’s belt and zipper. “yeah?“

luke grabs his hands, stopping them. “yeah, but later. m’tired.” _i’m tired, and didn’t really think before sucking on your fingers, and feel weird, and we’re on_ michael’s couch.

ashton groans and buries his face in luke’s neck. “you are the worst,” he says as he shifts them around, so they’re laying down, the front of his body pressed into the back of luke’s.

luke laces their hands together, running a thumb over the polish again, humming idly. he feels hazy and weightless, the feeling intensifying when he imagines ashton’s rough, prettied fingers working him open, and congratulates himself on stopping this before it became something they maybe weren’t ready for.

ashton’s voice comes as a rumble. “don’t you dare put those in your mouth again.”


End file.
